dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Keldeo vs Cammy
Keldeo vs Cammy is a Round 1 fixture for the Video Game World Cup. Description Group C Match 1! Keldeo from Pokemon (nominated by ZackAttackX) takes on Cammy from Street Fighter (nominated by Peep4Life)! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Arena “Ladies and gentlemen! It is now time for the next match of this tournament! Introducing on the left, representing Unova: The Colt Pokemon and Sword of Justice…” Keldeo emerged from the portal to a buzz of cheering. "Whoah…” Keldeo could only manage, looking around the arena. “KELDEO!” That was when the second portal opened up, and out stepped Cammy. “And on the right, hailing from England: Cammy White!” The crowd erupted into more loud cheers as the two combatants came face to face. (Cues music) “Looks like I’ve no way out but by getting through you…” Keldeo concluded, arming his Sacred Sword. Cammy put out a hand before her, beckoning Keldeo to come closer. “I can’t let you stop me either!” she declared. HERE WE GO! Straight away, a chop from Cammy clashed with Keldeo’s Sacred Sword. The two struggled for an early advantage, but Keldeo seized the slight edge by using Hydro Pump to boost himself into Cammy. He then spun in the air, looking to slam down on the street fighter with a second blow of the sword. This time, Cammy rolled out of the way, and applied pressure with a standing dropkick. She quickly pounced again, looking for a Spiral Arrow. Keldeo held tough with his horn, and looked to quickly capitalise with Close Combat. He landed several shots on Cammy, who backed herself away from him. She then jolted back forwards with a Cannon Spike, clocking Keldeo on the jaw and blasting him into the wall. Cammy didn’t let up either, and carried on hitting several jabs and kicks to keep Keldeo on the back hoof, which also meant that none of his attacks were as powerful as he was hoping. He looked to get around Cammy, but again, the female Bison clone was able to catch him with a spinning heel kick as he ran. Desperate times called for desperate measures the way Keldeo saw it, and he immediately fired out a brutal Hydro Pump, which slammed Cammy several yards away. As she recovered from the impact, Keldeo slashed her several times with his horn and then looked to deliver a kick to the back of the head. Cammy blocked, and then kicked into the colt with a Spiral Arrow, which she followed with a gnarly uppercut, and then a wicked Cannon Strike. Keldeo took to the air, trying to gain a better vantage point on the battle. He fired down a Hydro Pump again, still giving Cammy a hard time before deciding to try and wrap this one up. The Sword of Justice came flying in, initiating a mighty Close Combat. Keldeo and Cammy traded blows in the exchange and at first, Cammy seemed to be losing ground, until Keldeo’s defences began to diminish. Cammy landed a lucky kick to a knee, forcing Keldeo to buckle. That was the opening! She threw herself forwards with another Cannon Strike, it was certain to score! And it did. Keldeo cried out in pain as his body screeched across the floor, only for Cammy to deliver her CQC combo. She twisted Keldeo’s neck, before focusing on his front left hoof, breaking that out of place, before picking up the struggling Pokemon and, mercifully, breaking his neck completely. Cammy dusted herself off and looked around at all the people cheering for her. She knew not where she was, or what she was doing here, but figured that if she could keep on winning, all her questions would be answered soon enough. DBX! Conclusion "Too bad I didn't bring any Poke Balls - he would've made a fine addition to my team! An amazing display by both combatants to get Group C up and running at a fever pitch. This battle's victor is Cammy!" Poll Category:ZackAttackX Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game World Cup Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:Human vs Monster themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Creature' themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights